


Better End

by VermilionStar



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Yoko Taro works, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermilionStar/pseuds/VermilionStar
Summary: A collection of documents lost to time and space.





	Better End

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the weapon stories of the Drakengard and Nier series. The "weapons" in question here being their cell phones, containing lost memory data.  
> Title taken from the track "Better End" from the Drakengard 3 soundtrack, which also set the mood for this piece.

**DOCUMENT 01100011 01110010 01110101 01110011 01101000**

Before I could blink, or event register the moment, I am blasted away. I can only look on as the tower topples over. He gives a weak smile of resignation before being crushed under the massive weight. I shield my eyes momentarily from the dust and rubble, but also from the horror before me.

How it pains me to see him in such a state, broken in two, caked in his own blood. I offer him one last goodnight kiss from my fingertips to his eyelids before I shut them.

 

**DOCUMENT 01110011 01100001 01100011 01110010 01101001 01100110 01101001 01100011 01100101**

I was told the hall was empty and deathly quiet. I was told she laid limp and cold in a pool of thick crimson. I was told she took the bullet for no other reason than to not be a burden to me. Dying without a cause to truly die for.

I curse both her and myself, but mostly myself. That damn fool.

 

**DOCUMENT 01100100 01100101 01100110 01100101 01100001 01110100**

He says his final goodbye. I reach and cry out but don’t make it in time. He falls and the sound of crushed bone and spattered gore roars in my ears while a silent scream echoes in my skull.

I wished I could have grabbed his hand, drawn him to me and cradled his head in my chest. I wish I could have run my fingertips through locks as I whispered reassurance to him as he cried out into the dark.

 

**DOCUMENT 01100110 01101001 01110010 01100101**

I can barely see through the smoke and ash. I reach for him from within the flames, surrounded by corpses of my once-called comrades. He stands, black and imposing among the funeral pyre.

My hand falls, my eyes close, but not before catching a final glimpse of him collapsing to his knees. As if he was offering one last prayer. Could it be for me?

 

**DOCUMENT 01110101 01101110 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01101110**

I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I Love you I LoVE yOu  
01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101

Who are you?

 

**DOCUMENT [BETTER END]**

In another life we could be free of this curse. In another life we could exist and do as we please without the forces of God judging our worthiness to live. We are simply human beings struggling to survive. We never asked to be born to such a fate, but perhaps we deserved it.

I wonder, how long must we wait before that day will come?

Will I know you then? Will you stand by me then? Will you love me then?

 

HAvE A niCe DAy


End file.
